


In Front Of My Funnel Cake??

by Nixie_DeAngel



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Happy Tony Stark, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, Laughter, Sometime between Iron Man 2 and Avengers 1, Tony & Rhodey having a BFF day, county fair, happy feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26461030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixie_DeAngel/pseuds/Nixie_DeAngel
Summary: Huffing at his friend, Rhodey reaches out and snags a large chunk of Tony’s cotton candy in retaliation.“Traitor!” Tony cries out, jerking his hand back, while moving his free arm in front, as if to defend or maybe stop Rhodey, from trying to take anymore of his treat.Or, BFFs Tony & Rhodey enjoy a fun day at the fair.
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28
Collections: Marvel Trumps Hate 2019





	In Front Of My Funnel Cake??

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gottalovev](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gottalovev/gifts).



> Here is a [link](https://nixie-deangel.tumblr.com/post/629238760355266560/for-gottalovev-who-won-one-of-my) to the Aesthetic that accompanies this ficlet. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!!

* * *

“You don’t have to be such a sourpuss, Honey Bear,” Tony whines, picking off another tuff of his cotton candy, and shoves it into his mouth. “Honestly, platypus, it’s like you’ve _never_ heard of a day off. Which I _know_ is a bold face lie! As we’ve shared many of them, in varying degrees of togetherness!”

Rolling his eyes as he lets out a huff of laughter, Rhodey gently elbows Tony in his side as they continue to amble between concession stands. “It’s not that I’ve never _heard_ or _had_ a day off, Tones. It’s just that the last one I let you crash one, we ended up with matching tattoos.” He cuts him a pointed look before carrying on, “And I couldn’t sit down comfortably for days after.”

In response, Tony lets out a high cackle, startling a young family passing them on the narrow path. 

Huffing at his friend, Rhodey reaches out and snags a large chunk of Tony’s cotton candy in retaliation.

“Traitor!” Tony cries out, jerking his hand back, while moving his free arm in front, as if to defend or maybe stop Rhodey, from trying to take anymore of his treat.

“Yet,” Rhodey argues back good naturedly, “You claim,” he brings up his sticky fingers to do actual quotation fingers, “‘Bestie’ rights, when you try to steal _my_ food.” He watches, lips curling into a triumphant smile, eyes shining with humor and fondness, as he watches Tony open and closes his mouth before letting out a disgruntled whine.

“Come on, Tones.” He moves to bum his shoulder gently with Tony’s, and nods his head towards the games. “Let’s check out gaming alley. See if any catch our interest?”

“You just wanna see me fail at them,” Tony pouts for a moment, though it doesn’t take long before he breaks out into a grin. “This is payback, isn’t it?” He grumbles, but lets Rhodey lead them off the path they’d been walking, and over towards where the games had been set up, “It’s because of the turkey leg? It is. Don’t bother trying to lie to my face, like the lying liar you are, sugarplum, I _know_ it’s about the turkey leg.”

Snorting, Rhodey shakes his head as he leads them, winding around others, so they can avoid bumping into people. “You tell yourself that, Tones, you tell yourself that.”

“I _will_ , because I’m _right_. You can deny all you want, love of my life, but we both know, it’s because of the turkey leg.”

“I suddenly have a better understanding on _why_ other people are constantly questioning if you’re actually an adult.”

“Pssh, it’s your day off, which means it’s a day off adulting, platypus. Join me on the darkside, Rhodey, _join me_!”

Shaking his head, with a soft laugh, Rhodey scans the games, looking for the ring toss — okay, so _maybe_ it’s a little bit about payback for Tony dropping his turkey leg, so sue him for wanting to get his oldest friend back by making him play a game he’s _always_ hated. 

“ _Rhodey_!” Tony whines, when he notices where Rhodey's eyes have locked on too. “You’re so _mean_ to me, Rhodey!” But he does dutifully follow after his best friend towards the ring toss game.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Nixie! You can find me where I post the things I [create](https://nixies-creations.tumblr.com/), or at my main blog [here](http://nixie-deangel.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
